The present invention relates to novel organochemical compounds, hereinafter referred to as omphalotins, a process for their preparation by an essentially microbiological route and their use as pesticides, preferably for controlling animal pests.
One compound of the omphalotin class, which is referred to as omphalotin A below, has already been described in WO 97/20857.